Rain make my memories back
by AmanthaB
Summary: Mientras ve las gotas caer, Teppei piensa en una serie de cosas.


**Rain make my memories back.**  
><em>A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB.<em>

**Advertencia(s)**: Shonen Ai. Semi AU. Post-series.

**Personaje(s)**: Murasakibara Atsushi/Kiyoshi Teppei.

**Rating**: PG-13.

***Notas**: Parte de la Tabla Básica de 30vicios (Livejournal). Fic que sigue una cronología dentro de la propia tabla.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador, en este caso Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Solo uso unos poquitos personajes para dejar volar la imaginación :3

La lluvia muchas veces conseguía deprimir, aunque fuese solo un poco, a Teppei. Y la razón era bastante simple, la final de la Winter Cup había sido en un día de lluvia, no es que hubiesen perdido sin embargo al final del partido le habían dicho que nunca podría volver a jugar. Recordaba perfectamente como las gotas de lluvia habían parecido caer con mucha más fuerza tras ese anuncio del médico de emergencia que siempre se tenía en las canchas.

Tras vencer por una diferencia de un punto a Rakuzan, Seirin había alzado los brazos para festejar la victoria sin embargo algo había arruinado todo el ánimo de festejo y había sido el desmayo de Teppei. En el público, un pelivioleta se había levantado con violencia de su asiento al verle caer. No hubo tiempo para festejar la victoria, tan ansiada, pues Teppei fue trasladado a la sala de emergencias en donde le habían dicho aquella noticia apenas había despertado. Después había sido trasladado al hospital de Tokio en donde había estado internado dos semanas.

La victoria había quedado olvidada en un rincón, cuando todos supieron que Teppei se retiraba para siempre del baloncesto para curarse de una lesión que empeoró gracias al esfuerzo ocasionado por ese último juego. Muchos se culpabilizaban por la lesión de Teppei, pero esa culpa les carcomió por dentro cuando vieron que al cabo de dos semanas internado Teppei salía con muletas que eran la única forma que tenía de caminar.

Teppei suspiró, recordando esos días que ya habían pasado hacía más de tres meses. Seguía teniendo que usar muletas para caminar, sin embargo últimamente contaba con una ayuda extra cuando debía caminar dentro de su casa. Sus abuelos estaba tremendamente felices por contar con aquella ayuda extra para ayudar a su nieto, ya que ellos estaban con una "edad avanzada" y no podían hacerlo. Esa ayuda extra siempre estaba ahí para Teppei, incluso cuando vivía realmente lejos.

— **Kiyo-chin~ oba-san te llama a comer**— Teppei desvió su mirada desde la ventana por la cual veía la lluvia caer para observar a aquel que le estaba hablando. Un joven de cabellos violetas y ojos morados que le sonreía como un niño de tres años.  
>Murasakibara Atsushi.<p>

— **Voy enseguida**— le dijo, volviendo su mirada a la ventana, Atsushi solo le observo mientras se acercaba y pasaba sus brazos por la cintura del castaño más bajo que él. Teppei le dejó, poniendo sus manos sobre los brazos que rodeaban su cintura, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Cuando salió del hospital hacía tres meses, además de todo su equipo de baloncesto, también estaba Murasakibara esperándolo. Todos lo acompañaron hasta su casa, y fue ese día cuando se descubrió la relación que mantenía con Atsushi gracias a que su abuela saludó únicamente a Atsushi por su nombre. Añadiendo un: "Tiempo sin verte, pensamos que no vendrías hasta que no regresase Teppei-chan". Todos los miembros de su equipo le miraron alucinados, exceptuando a Kuroko quien solo alzó una ceja ante esas palabras. Teppei se despidió de todos y entró a su casa junto a Murasakibara quien le tomó de la cintura para levantar sus pies del suelo. Todos entendieron la situación, y nadie comentó nada, se alegraban por ambos.

— **¿Estás triste, Kiyo-chin~?**— preguntó el gigante de Yousen a su novio, quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se volteó para besarle con cariño en los labios.  
>Antes había estado triste, pero cuando estaba con Atsushi toda esa tristeza era desplazada.<p>

Con Atsushi, se sentía feliz, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

Espero que guste :3


End file.
